tenzin finds out the makorra ship sailed
by mary.mcguinness.146
Summary: wanted to write follow up shows the news paper article and the press conference
1. Chapter 1

Korra and Mako separated from the kiss and she hugged him again. Korra embraced Mako her wind bitten face pressed against his protective, strong chest. Fat snowflakes were falling from the soupy grey sky. In her mind those words were ringing in her head again, I _realized...I love you Korra._

"So what happens know?" she asked

"Well, I was thinking we give Lin her bending back and"

" No, I mean, about _us_" she interrupted.

"Well, I was hoping we could tell everyone over dinner. Mako chirped"

"Thats what I was afraid of."

"What why?"

"Well, there's my mom and dad, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, Katara, the white lotus members."

"OK, OK I get the point."

"So we wait to tell them later?' Korra said.

"Lets start with Bolin and Asami, your parents and Tenzin tomorrow, and by then, the white lotus will get the news."

"One more you forgot." Korra said hands on her hips.

"Who?" Mako chirped

"The press when we get to the city do you want this to be front page news?"

"True, well next press meeting we'll give one of the reporters a privet interview and let it come out in your own words."

"OK lets head" Korra said before turning around and kissing Mako again. They were interrupted by Tenzin who had come to look for them.

"Korra!" he screamed Mako and Korra broke apart blushing.

_Well, there goes that idea Korra thought._

Tenzin was about to say something else when Korra water bended snow on his face he was about to yell then he found out what just happened, and smile brightly.

"Korra, your bending...how?" Korra told him everything about two hours passed Lin had her bending back and was planning a return trip and we were about to eat dinner when Tenzin said, "Korra how long have you two been dating?" She nearly choked on her food and Mako was trying to keep some water down.

"What" she let out.

"Don't you _what_ me young lady, I saw you two kissing before." Asami and Bolin eyes looked like dead birds looking to us to see if it was true. Before Mako or Korra could speak Katara and Korra's parents were saying about how young Korra was and the white lotus did not approve at all, and tenzin took the cake, by saying it would interfere with her airbending practice Korra and Mako were taking blow after blow until...

"Oh give em a break there old enough I'm pretty sure the avatar can have a boyfriend without the world coming apart."Lin boomed from across the table. Everyone stopped and looked at Lin in awe. Tenzin was fuming he stood from the table and fixed his robes to compose himself. Korra may I see you outside for a moment.

_Oh good! _Thought Korra_. _Korra followed Tenzin out the door into the thick snow. They wind lashed her face as she found Tenzin pacing back and forth.

_How could I have been so stupid! I LET HIM STAY AT MY HOUSE. SHE WAS PRACTICING WITH HIM ALL DAY AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELES. WAIT, I TOUGHT HE WAS WITH THAT ASAMI GIRL. _Tenzin's mind was racing. He saw Korra in front of him.

"AIRBEND!" he boomed.

"What?" she said her hand shielding her head from the wind admitting off him just then.

"You heard me airbend!" She looked confused and scared, but she took the stance and punched her hand, a gust of air blazed right past Tenzin.

"Look right there, this is worse then I thought." He said. "Your airbending is uncontrollable fueled from pure emotion; the exact opposite of what it supposed to be rooted from. You made this break through when your little crush was in danger, its unstable, irresponsible, and you could lose your ability and block it forever if this little fling was to end." He lectured. He was about to continue when Korra interrupted.

"Is that all you really think of me, I little girl who dreamed up a little romance and her teenage hormones are raging, unlocking her airbending? How dare you, and how dare you insult Mako like that he risked his life for me, saved me, and always been there for me. She returned

"Always been there for you? I thought he was with that AsamI girl or at least he was A WEEK AGO, plus wasn't he arrested? This is just a guy, who is manipulating you and trying to get his fiftieth seconds of fame, your just setting your self up for heart brake.

"Tenzin you were there when I was captured by Turlock when he found me I remember he carried me and I felt so safe, he saved my life, and wanted me when I was a loser non bending avatar." She hissed. Tenzin did remember Mako diligently looking for Korra and watching her later, he began to sober when Korra interrupted again.

"And Tenzin this has nothing to do with my bending and maybe I did come from my relationship with Mako, I mean I love him more than anything in the whole world, and, UGH THIS IS RIDICULOUS.

"Love him...oh Korra don't be so naive? You don't even understand love is. END THIS LITTLE RELATIONSHIP KNOW, I, FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN. WHEN WE GET HOME THERE WILL ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIM TO BE SENT AWAY. YOU WILL TRY TO LEARN AIRBENDING FROM SCRATCH AND IF THESE TERMS SEEM UNFAIR, YOU CAN STAY AT THE SOUTH POLE IN YOUR TRAINING CAMP, IM PLENTY BUSY AT THE CITY! He finished his voice was horse know. Korra looked devastated she had no retort or insult her chin quivered and she burst into tears, she whistled for Naga and rode away into the white haze. Tenzin felt horrible his stomach churned and he sighed. He returned to the camp where Mako was playing with his thumbs while Korra's father eyed him uneasily. Everyone looked at Tenzin as he entered.

"Where's Korra?" Pema asked.

"I don't know we had a fight and she took naga and rode off she seemed really upset and know she's gone."

"We have to get her" Mako yelled

"Mako there's a blizzard out there, Korra grew up here, and she won't be able to get out of the camp." Senna said sweetly, just then a white lotus guard ran in.

"Sir Korra has gotten past the gate blew a hole through the wall. Were sending are men on it, but they cant go to far before they come in, I think we should wait till morning to continue the search. Tenzin stoked his grizzled long beard.

"Are you nuts? What did you forget your anti-psychotic pills this morning or something" Mako barked," A 16 year old, emotional girl is out in the middle of a snow storm? She could die!"

"Bro, calm down she'll be okay she's Korra, she'll be back in a few minutes you'll see." Mako ran out the room and onto large beast took off and growled into the while whirlwind pelting snow onto the floor. Mako screaming Korra's name was the last thing everyone heard, before he too disappeared into the ominous white.

Korra stopped naga and fell to her knees to cry. She didn't have coat but she didn't feel the cold. After sobbing Korra tried to meditate. A man in orange robes appeared, Aang.

Semma, pema, and Lin were in group in the living room almost convinces each other everything would be fine. Asami and bolin were shooed to there rooms to not attempt the same stunt as Mako. Tenzin was talking to Korra's father, "This is all my fault."

"No, its not, Korra will be fine know we have to find that boy in the morning I swear I ought to skin him!"

"He doesn't really seem that bad, he saved Korra's life more than once. But, he if lives through this you should talk to him. Korra probably wont let me ten miles around him."

"That mad huh?"

"She started crying, she looked heartbroken. Tonraq grabbed his hand, "It's OK she'll forgive you."

Mako was flying through the air looking for any trace of Korra in the sea of white He continued to scream her name. _This isn't going to work. It never was, I mean me and the avatar, plus this is Korra's family how will the public react. Things will be better for everyone If I left the picture. This is all my fought. _He thought to himself.

Korra saw aang his presence comforted her.

"Long time no see" he joked.

"Aang, is my airbending fueled by my love for Mako? I mean that's not a bad thing I mean I am in complete control, your son needs to seriously chill."She spat out.

"Korra if you are going to be the avatar you must listen to your masters, I mean you did just blow a hole through a wall there may he some truth to what Tenzin's saying. You need to let go out earthly Attachments, you can't let your feelings consume you. I think you need to explain this to Tenzin."

"I tried but he just shouted at me, he says I have to leave Mako I mean you had Katara when you were fourteen."

"True but I let her go. Look you get one chance at love when your the avatar, but that doesn't mean it's easy, don't mess it up." After that Aang vanished.

"Wait Aang come back!" Korra yelled but it was useless, she sighed and stood up facing naga. _I guess I should go apologize to Tenzin. I guess this is all my fault I mean a boyfriend? How could I be so stupid I guess Mako could wait, I mean we have been dating for a day! Either way I have to go back I'm obviously, not OK I don't remember hurting those guards. This is all my fault. _I she thought. She turned to mount naga but I wolf cry had naga run away.

"Naga come back no!" suddenly Korra was very alone.

Back at the camp naga wondered back sometime after ten. Senna was the first to spot her. _This is bad._ She thought.

Mako had been flying for hours he was using the flame in his hand as a light, He was exchusted but held the reins tightly and urged the beast to move forward.

"Korra!" He screamed her name over and over praying for an answer.

Korra was walking in the deep snow with the wind pounding her face, the glow in her hands was here only source of heat. She started coughing and her eyes drooped, as she fell to her knees. She was on the urge of collapse when she threw a ball of fire into the sky. Before she fainted she could swear she heard someone calling her name.

Tenzin woke up the next morning to the knock of Mako carrying an unconscious Korra in his arms, his face was tired and desperate.

"Please help she wont wake up!" Mako begged. Tenzin wasted no time he picked Korra up and placed her on the couch he told Mako to fetch Katara, and to wake everyone. When he left a Man in white lotus uniform entered.

"Sir your bison has returned with Mako and,,," he stopped when he saw Korra on the couch and Tenzin's not amused face.

"I'll just go." He squirmed. Tenzin sighed looked at Korra and thought _thank god your safe._

"After a quick healing session, Korra woke in the healing room with the airbending children poking her and asking a million questions.

" Are you and Mako dating? Did you and daddy get in a fight? Are you sick? Did you get lost? Did you break the wall like KABOOM? The last question was from Meelo Korra was overwhelmed but Katara her savor shooed them out of the room. She looked kind and worldly she sat down next to Korra and grabbed her hand.

"Tell me everything."

Outside in the living room Mako paced back and forth and slipped coffee until he sat down for a second, his heavy eyes won over and he drifted into a slumber. Bolin placed a blanket on him and walked back to the couch and sat next to AsamI who was currently being preposed to by Meelo while ikkI was spinning in circles and Jinora was braiding her hair the look in her eyes said _help me!_

Katara came out of the room carful not to wake Mako but she looked at him a moment and smiled. She walked over the kitchen where the adults were waiting. They all stood when she entered. "Korra will be fine, she has a bit of a cold but she is unscathed, but I understand she's upset at a certain airbending master." Tenzin looked down into his dark coffee.

"I'll go talk to her." He said

"First you have to talk to Mako, then I think you could talk to her I think you ALL need to talk with him I'll wake him. A few minutes later Mako appeared in the doorway he still looked quite exchuated and had a bit of a cough as well.

"I said I could help with that cough but he wont let me help him." Katara teased. Mako smiled and sat down and drank some more coffee. Tenzin spoke first.

"Thank you for saving Korra, you didn't have to do that... Look your obviously involved with Korra and I want to remind you that your dating the avatar and that this not another girl you can break up with like Miss Sato." Mako blood began to boil, _how dare he, _he thought. "What my husband means is, we need to know what your looking for, out of this relationship." Pema said.

"Look the first time I saw Korra I felt a connection, she was beautiful and full energy and joy, and helped me out with a match, even though I was a complete stranger. She helped me save my brother from Amon a man that took him hostage and when she said she was facing him I was really nervous for her. I ignored these feelings because she was the avatar and I was nobody and not ready for anything like that. I met Asami and she was sweet and very kind but I was ignoring my feelings for Korra. A few days later Korra told me how she felt or better yet how I felt, she's really straight forward that girl. I denied it of course, but part of me really wanted to say I did fell that way. Our match was horrible we were furious with each other so later I just came out and told her how I felt, the next thing I knew she kissed me and then there was a big debacle and we agreed to be friends. I pretty much ignored my feelings until she was kidnapped, I went crazy I thought I would die if I couldn't see her again and I realized that I loved her. I was still with AsamI and I was going to talk to her, but next thing I knew the attack happened. Everything happened so fast and eventually we ended up here. I found her when she ran out the door I told her how I felt and she got her bending back. After that we talked about what would happen next and then we kissed and Tenzin saw us, and the rest is history I guess. Look deep down I think I knew this wasn't gonna work I think Korra and I are gonna agree on a break and see how we feel in a while, I was thinking about joining the police force to help the city, and give Korra some space to learn airbending. Besides I don't want the press to blind side her when she gets back." Mako stopped and started to cough again. Everyone at the table looked at him, Tenzin and Tonraq were being eyed by their spouses.

"Mako, you obviously love Korra and want to protect her and If you want a future with her you should be prepared to stand by her, even if the press wont like it." Mako looked at him in awe and around the table everyone nodded at him in agreement.

"But If you break that girl's heart you will have three water bending masters to deal with, me, plus a fully realized avatar, and I think you know what the result of that will be.

Just then Korra appeared in the doorway "Mako!" she beamed, and a smile appeared on her face she ran up to him and hugged him, she looked up at his face, "Katara says you saved me." She nuzzled her head to his chest, "Thank you," she said quietly closing her eyes and squeezing him harder. They separated and Korra looked at the group of adults and blushed slightly. She looked over at Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry for everything I said, I think the events of the last few days has really had a toll on me. I didn't..." she was then cut off.

"Korra it is I who is at fault, I'm sorry to jumping to such conclusions and underestimating this fine young man you have chosen. We will go back to the city and see what way the wind blows. I'm happy you found someone to make you happy." Tenzin said. Korra looked shocked but then smiled and hugged him.

"For the record I was OK with this from the start, and I might have a few job openings in the upcoming weeks to help with the repairs." Lin said before placing a hand on Korra's shoulder, winking at Mako and walking out of the room. Korra Sneezed which was followed by a sequence of coughs from Mako.

"You two need rest I will get some beds ready." Katara smiled and left, followed by everyone but Mako and Tonraq. Tonraq walked up to Mako and shook his hand.

"Take care of my little girl." He said before leaving. Mako smiled _did anything of this actually happen? _He thought. He sneezed and went up stairs.

In the coming weeks they went home. Korra and Mako, kept a low profile, and she practiced airbending and passed her test in only two months ironically in the same time a new Northern water tribe representative was initiated and Mako was put on payroll and got his badge at the station. After two months of hard work Mako asked for permission to go on an official quiet first date. A boat ride in the bay and a late night picnic in candle light in the park. Korra thought it was perfect, Mako thought it only goes up from here.

The next day they were amazed to see there date on the front page.** Ferret steals avatar's heart: Are there wedding bells in the near future?** Mako then saw pictures of Korra and him kissing, he nearly died of embarrassment. Later at dinner everyone was talking about it.

"Wedding bells?"asked Tenzin. Frantically reading the article for a fifth time. "For god sake they gave you one of those celebrity couple names, Makorra.

The end!


	2. press conference and newspapers

**Ok so I had to write what was in the news paper. Next week I might show AsamI and Bolin reaction, send suggestions.**

Mako woke happier than he has been in a long after his date last night, picked up the paper unknowing of the surprise he would find. FERRET STEALS AVATAR'S HEART: ARE THERE WEDDING BELLS IN THE NEAR FUTURE? Mako felt sick, he couldn't believe it. The coffee he was drinking was entirely down his shirt. He had a great time last night he didn't need to be reviewed and analyzed for him, and that's when he saw the pictures. Oh god! he thought. But curiosity got the best of him. He looked around quickly slinked to a room shut the door and read the article.

Well boys she's taken! The avatar went on a romantic date with Fire Ferrets Captain and friend Mako. Reports say that Mako has been living with Korra for months, one can only assume they have been covering their tracks well since the beginning, and they finally slipped up. Mako was with Korra when she was uncover at the Revelation, at the attack at the Arena, the search of Future industries, the protest where he was incarcerated, there when she was kidnapped, and with Korra during and after the attack on the city. We also have information that AsamI Sato and Mako were in a relationship until the attack on the city. So one has to wonder how long was he was dating Korra? Since there are so many questions to be answered we now turn to Stacy kelley from Teen Magazine to review of the date.

The date scored a 9.2 on the scale. The date started with Mako rowing a boat to the park, which Korra would love because she has to take a ferry to shore where she couldn't be alone. After they docked on dry land they took a carriage to the Park. Mako did his research the park is Korra's favorite part of the city according to our interview a few months back. He set a very romantic setting including homemade noodles, Korra's favorite water tribe food, and candles, giving her chocolates and flowers. Reporters on the scene say that they talked and laughed for hours about old stories and memories. They also say that for almost an hour they said almost nothing and lied back and looked at the stars. Korra talked about how she was insufficient compared to Aang and Mako comforted her and said she was ten times better than avatar Aang he also said the he wished parents(deceased in an attack ten years ago) would love her. After that Korra and Mako melted into a kiss. Slowly talking to each other till they were growing closer and closer and they closed their eyes and melted into each other. After that he told her she was beautiful and that he loved her, Korra replied I love you too without hesitation. "This was perfect!" she said before they stood up, before they left , They danced slowly in the park, no music, they just closed their eyes and rocked back and forth for almost an hour. As it got late, Mako said somthing about "Tenzin wanting them to be back before Ten", so we can infer Tenzin knew approved of the relationship, and Mako was being a gentlemen, or that Tenzin didn't want them out to long. As Korra got cold Mako offered her his coat and scarf. Korra said she couldn't take her father's scarf but he insisted. After this the walked home took the boat back and Kissed one last time that night before departing. From this we can assume the couple has been dating a long time, are in love, and a committed relationship. Korra finished her Training Mako has a solid job, so we can expect a proposal any day. We will wait and watch MaKorra blossom.

Below that was a picture of Mako and Korra kissing, it was curious to see Korra while kissing him, she looked happy and content. He sighed I have tell her he thought.

Tenzin woke to the sounds of Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora screaming "Daddy the newspaper says Korra and Mako are gonna Get married!"  
"What!" Tenzin cried before grabbing the newspaper and reading furiously. Pema sat up and read the article too. we have to tell they thought.

Korra was actually up she was brushing to her and humming to herself. She couldn't stop smiling, she was still giddy about last night. She blushed when she thought about it. The night was pure perfection, it was nice just to take the night off and finally enjoy each other.

Tenzin and Mako met in the hallway, each holding the newspaper. They understood where the other was going immediately.  
"So you know too." Mako said, blushing. Tenzin started feeling epiphany for the young couple, they were in love and worked so hard to enjoy one night together.  
"Mako, why don't you let her scream at me, then you can be the hero?"  
"Thanks Master Tenzin but I think that she needs to hear this from me."  
"Well I'm coming to plan what happens next." Mako sighed then nodded and walked up to Korra's door.

Korra who was still uncontrollably happy heard a knock, that's probably the airbending kids she already planned the shortest answers to all their questions. But then she heard Mako.  
"Korra can I come in?" Korra was elated she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair she decided to wear it down, because she wanted to feel a bit more pretty, it was vain yes, but she was in love and crazy. She rushed to open the door. Mako eyed her and immediately saw how beautiful she looked and how happy she was he hated to spoil her mood.  
"Hi Mako, she smiled before looking down and blushing, look last night was... the happiest I've been in a long time..." she started to lean in for a kiss when...Tenzin felt guilty but butted in."Korra good morning I hate to interrupt but we need to talk to you." Korra start to immediately blush she didn't know Tenzin was there.  
"Korra there is no easy way to say this but there was an article posted about our date in the news paper." Mako said bravely. He weakly handed her the paper. Korra's face drained of it's happiness and was replaced by a red blush instead. She started to read the paper and get more and more angry. Korra started to yell out criticisms as they came to her.  
"They thought we were hiding our relationship? Of course they bring up Asami. Married? Were they there? They were taking notes and pictures the WHOLE TIME, they make me make me sick! This was suppose to be our one night together and the ruined it! None of this is any of their business. Then she saw the picture and burned the paper!  
"Can't they just leave me alone...for one night can't I just have one night?" Korra choked out defeated before sitting on the bed and start to cry. "This is my fault I should have told the press. Known they were there, and know I suppose you're here to organize a press conference." Said Korra bitterly looking at Tenzin. Mako and Tenzin were heartbroken for Korra. Mako walked over to her wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Korra we can go to the press conference let them say whatever, but I won't matter I'll be with you and once they know the facts and we work out some sort of deal, they will get one last news cycle and we can go back to our normal life.  
"You've already made up your mind haven't you." she said.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked  
"Your hands there in your pockets when you make up your mind about something." Mako looked down where his hands were in his pockets.  
"My pockets?" he teased.  
"And look up to the left," she laughed, "ok ok I'll go." He hugged and they went to go get some breakfast. Tenzin watched from the back and thought how silly it was that he hated Mako a few months ago. He was happy Korra had Mako to help her once and awhile.

The next day a Press Conference was arranged no audio just written print. Tenzin announced Korra to the stage. "Avatar Korra will read a statement then take a few questions." Korra looked a Mako grinned and walked up to the microphone. Her hands were shaking a bit and she just wanted this over with.

I have decided to pursue a relationship with my longtime friend and teammate Mako. We please ask for discretion and privacy in any path we choose to take thank you.  
"Korra how long have you and Mako been dating?" The first reported pestered korra blinked as pictures went off, cleared her throat and stammered out.  
"Well We admitted are feelings on an official capacity two months ago, but believe or not, last night was our first date." she laughed looking back to Mako.  
"When was your first kiss?" The next reporter barked. Korra quinced.  
"During the quarterfinals." She squeaked out.  
"While Mako and Miss Sato were dating?"  
"Yes I kissed Mako and it was a mistake and off a crush I had on him, we agreed to be friends and it wasn't until Mako and Asami broke up, that we admitted our feeling for each other."  
"Why did Mako wait so Long?"  
"Did Miss Sato know?"  
"What happened in those three months we have many reports of you two together." Mako hated seeing Korra attacked, before he knew he was in front of the mic, Korra stepped to the left. Tenzin looked worried thinking that they were losing the the conference.  
"Look I kissed back." He said proudly while the reported wrote everything down. I think I knew since I saw Korra that there was something special, it just took awhile for me to admit to myself, Korra was straightforward with her feelings, a aspect that I love about her and wish I had." The reporters backed down and scribbled furiously and Korra looked into Mako's eyes thanking him. Tenzin was amazed at the boy's ability to tell what exactly happened.  
"You guys are living together?" A reporter asks suspiciously, "isn't that a little inappropriate.  
"i'm actually moving out next week, after my home was destroyed during the attack on the Arene Korra opened up her home Tom my brother and I, plus Miss Sato, but after the repairs finished and can move back and not rely on Master Tenzin's generosity anymore, and we sleep on opposite sides of the Islands to put an end to anything you're thinking" he replied wistfully.  
"I have a follow up for Korra, Do you think your relationship affect your duties as the Avatar?" Mako looked protectively at Korra, but after hearing Mako take a bullet for her Korra knew exactly what to say."Look I fell in love with my friend and we admitted how we feel, we waited two months before our first date to finish my training and for Mako secure a job." Korra grabbed Mako's hand, "Were going to stand by each other and see what this world throws at us, we understood the challenges when we first started this relationship, and are prepared to answer them together, and you know the best part, none of this is any of your business!" She smiled and looked at Mako. Tenzin was now walking up to the podium to end the conference; Mako and Korra turned around when a reporter asked,  
"One last question, Mako do you have any plan of Marriage all the reporters looked forward and Mako swallowed, but then he smiled and put his hands in his pockets and looked up to the left and was about to answer, when Tenzin hurried to to mic and concluded the conference. Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief, and Mako put his arm around Korra. Tenzin went to make a deal to offer Mako and Korra privacy. Korra just thought about how Mako put his hands in his pockets and looked up, and couldn't help but wonder what was he gonna say?

Omg this was a ton so happy I continued the fanfic I need suggestions PLEASE! Gonna try to update tomorrow maybe even tonight if u guys give me a good idea!


	3. saying goodbye

Mako had a bittersweet feeling about moving off of Air Temple Island; even though he knew leaving was the right thing to do. The Air bending children we mourning the departure of the bending brothers. Mako had a job now he should have his own house; he couldn't rely on Tenzin's good graces anymore, and although he defended them in front of the press, he didn't exactly love the idea of how close Mako and Korra were at all hours. Mako rolled his eyes at the thought of it, he would never do anything like that to Korra.

He would miss something though. Korra. This Island was there little private world. They had privacy deals with the press, but they still had most dates on the Island. There was this little pond that Korra had convinced him to go ice skating on, there was this little beach that they would love to catch a few waves at after midnight. There was this little bench under this willow tree that was a beautiful place to just sit and think. After two years you get pretty used to a place. Especially the people in it.

Mako was packing his bags now, he didn't want to miss the ferry. He had the feeling that he was forgetting something, something important and it was driving him mad. After he just assumed he was delusional or making reasons to stay longer he left the room. Korra awaited him on the deck.

"Hey there." she said.

"Hey." God he thought he still managed to always make him to smile.

"Look..Mako I thought I could he help you move in, then we go could get some food...and we could talk." She said uncomfortability. Mako felt nervous she wasn't telling him something and it was bugging him.

"Sounds good to me!" Bolin boomed. Korra smirked, before giving him an eyeroll.

"Oh you meant just the two of you, like on a date?" he teased, Mako and Korra's late-night-get-togethers were usually secrete, and still pretty few and far inbetween.

"Look let's go before we miss the ferry." Bolin suggested

At the apartment,the trio got busy sweeping and unpacking. It was actually a pretty easy task the attic had just gotten redone and the guys only had a few possessions. Bolin put some food on the stove. Mako and Korra hovered around each other. Bolin decided to through the couple a bone.

"God, go on your date, I really don't mind." He laughed.

"THANK YOU" Korra squealed; hugged him, and grabbed Mako by the arm. Mako Laughed at her eagerness. Thanking his brother with a smile and shuffling out the door.

"Go you crazy kids."Bolin was so happy to see his brother so happy Korra was perfect for him. The door shut and Bolin decided to unpack his last bag, and to stop putting it off. While placing the items on his bed, he found a brown pouch. This is not mine, Mako must have put it in my things by mistake; he wasn't going to pry but Mako didn't keep secrets from Bolin, and he was curious. Bolin reached inside, to find what felt like, coin inside of the bag. He pulled out a Blue pendant that had fire and water carvings that danced in perfect equality. The beautiful pendant In the middle of a royal blue choker. It was a Water Tribe Betrothal necklace.

Bolin sat down. He couldn't believe it, His brother was going to ask Korra to marry him. He didn't even know about this. He will have some answering to do.

Mako and Korra walked through the streets laughing, talking, kissing. The sky cracked open with the sound of thunder; rain then sunk down on the couple. They were soaked Korra making an umbrella with a water bending. Mako looked into Korra's eyes, they were at the sky of grey milky clouds. Her arms were focused on the waterbending. God she is so beautiful he thought to himself. There it was again Korra was holding something in, a sigh escaped her lips and she didn't look at him. She saw him observe this, and made a crack.

"I'm soaked."

"You look amazing, May I have this dance?" Mako asked, his arm stretched out.

"Cheese ball." she replied, with her tongue stuck out. He kissed her and the umbrella broke apart as she circled her arms around his neck. The rain fell, and the couple ignored it. They could only see bright skies. They eventually broke apart, and ran inside to get some ice cream. Korra nearly fell through the door laughing, and the two walked into the ice cream parlor. After getting a sundae they sat down. Korra started playing with her ice cream.

"Mako, I'm going away for two months to Bai Sing say. I'm going to see the new Earth King, and help the poverty of the non benders. I have been fully realized avatar for a long time. I'm nineteen I am turning twenty in two weeks. I can't wait for something to go wrong I have to try to help the world. You know what the crazy thing is mako? A few years ago I would have given anything to go on this trip, get away from the compound. But now I don't want to go." she said looking to him for his answer.

"When did you plan this?" He questioned looking into her blue orbs.

"A about a month ago."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two day from today." she chirped.

"TWO DAYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" He gripped her hand. She pulled away hurt and confused.

"I was stupid, I was scared of how you would react, you're so busy with work, I didn't want to ruin our last few days." She confessed.

"I can come with you." he suggested.

"Mako, you can't leave your work, Bolin, and Tenzin would not approve of my boyfriend traveling the world with me. Besides this is something I have to do alone. I have to find my path as the Avatar." Mako looked angry.

"So I should wait here, for two months, and whose to say the day you come back, something else pops up and and you disappear again." He said. She looked defeated.

"Mako, you knew what dating me entailed, I have a duty the world."

"Whatever pack your bags see if I care." he huffed, than up and left.

"Mako! please come back." Korra choked.

Mako walked out into the storm, he propped his collar and scarf to protect him. He didn't feel the rain. He was mad, yes, but he hated the way he yelled at Korra he could see the hurt in her eyes. He should go back he thought. But instead kept walking around the city.

Korra looked for Mako everywhere but it was getting late. He went to the Arena and knocked on the attic door.

"Back so soon?" Bolin asked. Bolin Opened the door to find a drenched Korra, she had clearly been crying.

"Is Mako here?" She asked.

"No I thought he was with you." Bolin said. "You guys fight? You can wait here, whatever it is I'm sure.." he was cut off with a letter with ink blotched by the rain, in his face. The word Mako written on it.

"Can you give this to him? It's raining and I Have to catch the ferry." She gave him a hug and left.

Mako saw Korra leave the apartment, he hid behind a bush. Korra rushed down the street upset and distraught, and waited for the last ferry home.

Mako Entered the Apartment, to an upset Bolin with his arms crossed on the couch.

"Hey Big Bro, you know why a crying Korra was looking for you, by any chance?"

"Bo don't talk to me like that, you don't even know what went down." he huffed.

"You guys fight? Break up?" Bolin quested.

"Bo It's nothing, and none of your business." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Bro just tell me." he implored Mako, and looked into his eyes, Mako broke down.

"She's leaving, did you know that? Yeah for two months to the Earth Kingdom. Alone, she needs to find herself." He said air quoting.

"We fought about it."

"Bro go to her, buy flowers and beg for forgiveness; cause shes worth it." He said tossed the necklace to Mako.

"So when you decide, you wanted to marry her?" Mako looked down at the small pendant.

"Our third date. But I think I knew she was the one for me the first time I saw her."

"Thought so. Go get her big bro." Bolin said, Mako Glanced at the necklace then to Bolin.

"I think who ever you made that for, you loved enough, to not let two month get in the way." Bolin said, and walked into the Kitchen. Mako just looked at the necklace at awe. This is what he forgot, he made it months ago. He could never muster the guts to even think about asking her, or even telling Bolin.

"Oh and she left this for you too." Bolin said handing Mako the envelope. Mako grabbed it and ripped it open.

MAKO, I AM SO SORRY. YOU'RE RIGHT, LIKE ALWAYS, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. I AM STILL GOING TOUGH. ALONE. THIS IS SOMETHING I NEED TO DO, PLEASE UNDERSTAND, I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE UPSET WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. KORRA.

Mako Put his hands into his pockets, looked up the left and smiled. Mako didn't hesitate he ran outside he was going to tell her sorry. Bolin stepped out of the kitchen, the letter was on the floor. The door swinging, and Mako nowhere to be found. Bolin smiled, that' my big bro.

Mako was running through the rain that just didn't seem to let up, he ran to the ferry. Korra was there waiting for the last boat of the night under an umbrella she bended over her head. Mako ran up to her out of breath.

"KORRA!" he yelled. Korra turned around only to be caught by mako's lips. She happily surrendered into the kiss.

"Korra I love so much, I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot.

He grabbed the necklace in pocket, "Korra, I have always loved you, Korra what I am trying to say is, will you make this idiot the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he said offering her his necklace. Korra was speechless, and totally flabbergasted.

"Yes- I thought you never ask." She smiled and hugged him he grabbed her, picked her up, and twirled her around. He dipped her and they kissed for a blissful amount of time. The whistle for the ferry rang through the fog. The two separated, Mako tied the necklace around her neck.

"I will see you tomorrow." he whispered. She hugged him and ran onto the boat. Mako walked home through the rain he didn't care that he probably get sick. He was too elated he couldn't stop smiling like a buffoon. All the way home. He got the apartment and saw Bolin.

"Hey smiley face, I guess you two make up?" he asked.

"Were engaged." Mako said before tears of joy erupted and he hugged his brother.

"I am so happy for you two."

the next day &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Korra woke up, she reached for her neck and grabbed the choker to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She began to blush. Fingering the pendant. Pema knocked at the door.

"Korra dear Mako is here to see you." she said sweetly. Seconds later she burst through the door.

"Sorry Pema." she said. Pema laughed, god he was only gone one day. She rolled her eyes young love.

Korra found Mako and hugged him. Than kissed him passionately.

"Hey." she laughed, "God I have been as giddy as a school girl all day." She laughed. Mako smiled.

"Let's go tell Tenzin." Korra's smile disappeared.

"What?" she said "We have only been engaged what ten hours.

"Yeah and you're leaving tomorrow." he said. Korra pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Ok let's go." they walked hand and hand to Tenzin's office.

"Hey Tenzin, it's Korra can i come in." Tanzin opened the door and let the couple in.

"What can i help you with?" He asked. Mako spoke first.

"Sir, I see Korra as almost your daughter, which is why I thought you ought to know that last night we got engaged." he said confidently. Tenzin's eyes Widened then noticed Korra's necklace.

"WHAT! SHE IS ONLY NINETEEN, SHE IS NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF COMMITMENT. SHE'S GOING AWAY. SHE DOESN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT A YOUNG FLING, YOU THINK THEY ARE READY TO GET MARRIED!" he said

"Tenzin, I am nearly twenty, Mako and I have been dating nearly four years, and we plan to have a long engagement. This isn't some fling, I love him." she argued to her old teacher.

Tenzin saw how happy Mako made her, he remembered when he stood in front of her entire family and told them he loved her. He sighed and gave in. He was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Congratulations, I wish you great joy." he said.

"Oh Tenzin!" Korra squealed and hugged him. Mako and Korra went to run out the room to meet four children and Pema listening at the door. All ecstatic. They all hugged Korra and excitedly squealed for her. Pema looked at the sight, and then at Tenzin. Blissfully happy.

ONE DAY LATER

Korra packed for her trip, and talked to Asmai about her Engagement.

"I still can't believe it, I keep pinching myself. I almost don't want to go now." Asami hugged.

"Stay. We both know they can wait in Bai sing sai, you just got engaged you really want to go for two months?"

"I have to Asmai." Korra said talking to herself more than to her friend. She grabbed her bags and loaded Naga and her things onto the airship. She walked down and hugged Bolin.

"I can't wait till you are my sister and law." he said. and she bid farewell to the airbending children, Tenzin and Pema. She went to Mako, embraced him in a kiss. She saw he had a bag.

"Mako, don't make this harder than it has to be. Tenzin said, you can't come." she said. Mako smiled and looked to the master.

"Actually I believe I said that you can't go to the Earth Kingdom, with your boyfriend. I never said anything about your Fiance." he winked at Korra. She smiled and hugged the Master.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she cried.

"And for that part I never said that more than one of you can't go." He said looking toward Asmai and Boling Both smiling. They all laughed and embraced.

"You and your friends need to restore balance, I wish you luck, consider it an engagement present. Please write and visit, we will miss you terribly." The Young adults all agreed and got on board the plane, to start adventures. Tenzin watched as the ship disappear into the horizon.

**REALLY FUN TO WRITE THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
